Robert Redford
= Robert Redford = Charles Robert Redford, Jr. (* 18. August 1936 in Santa Monica) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Filmregisseur und Filmproduzent. Redford zählt seit den späten 1960er Jahren zu den populärsten Hollywoodschauspielern und war zwischen 1973 und 1976 der kassenträchtigste Filmstar. Er hat sieben Spielfilme inszeniert und für sein Regiedebüt Eine ganz normale Familie 1981 den Oscar erhalten. Redford ist auch als Umweltschützer aktiv und unterstützt unter anderem den Natural Resources Defense Council. Leben Robert Redford ist der Sohn von Martha und Charles Robert Redford und wuchs mit seinem Halbbruder William in einfachen Verhältnissen auf. Er besuchte die Van Nuys High School in Los Angeles. 1955 erhielt er aufgrund seines Talents im Baseballspiel ein Stipendium der University of Colorado Boulder. Im selben Jahr starb seine Mutter, woraufhin seine sportlichen sowie schulischen Leistungen stark zurückgingen und schließlich – Alkoholmissbrauch kam hinzu – zum Verlust seines Stipendiums führten. Redford hielt sich zunächst mit kleineren Jobs auf den Ölfeldern um Los Angeles herum über Wasser, ging dann nach Europa, wo er in Paris und Florenzkurzzeitig an mehreren Kunstakademien studierte. In Florenz versuchte er sich in der Kunst der Malerei und war zeitweise auch als Straßenmaler tätig. 1958 zog es Redford wieder zurück in die USA. Er studierte nun Theaterdesign am New Yorker Pratt Institute und besuchte, dem Rat eines Lehrers folgend, ab 1959 außerdem die American Academy of Dramatic Arts, wo er seine Leidenschaft für die Schauspielerei entdeckte. Seine ersten Rollen hatte er in den Broadway-Produktionen Tall Story und Little Moon of Alban. Das erste Mal vor der Kamera stand er für eine Episode der Fernsehserie Maverick, in dieser bekleideten James Garner, Jack Kelly und Roger Moore die Hauptrollen. 1962 gab er in Hinter feindlichen Liniensein Leinwanddebüt. Während er am Theater große Erfolge feierte, kam seine Filmkarriere nur schwer in Gang – bis 1966 landete er einen Flop nach dem anderen. Joyce Selznick, eine Cousine des Produzenten David O. Selznickund Chefin der Nachwuchs-Scouts der Columbia versuchte, Redford unterzubringen – doch zu dem Zeitpunkt wollten ihn die Studios nicht. Immer häufiger zog er sich mit seiner Familie nach Spanien oder Kreta zurück, um dem Stress zu entkommen, den Hollywood für ihn bedeutete. 1967 machte Redford in Barfuß im Park erstmals ein größeres Kinopublikum auf sich aufmerksam. Zwei Jahre später wurde er mit Zwei Banditen zum Superstar. Seit 1976 arbeitet Robert Redford auch als Filmproduzent, seit 1980 zudem als Filmregisseur. Später gründete er gemeinsam mit Richard Gregson die Produktionsfirma Wildwood Enterprises, mit der er fortan Filme produziert. Der Schauspieler steht dem Film-Establishment in Hollywood von jeher skeptisch gegenüber und führt ein zurückgezogenes Privatleben. Er lebt vorwiegend im Napa Valley bei San Francisco und in Utah und gehörte nie zur Hollywood-Schickeria. Der linksliberale Redford ist als Naturliebhaber bekannt und hat oft den Niedergang des alten amerikanischen Westens beklagt. Er engagiert sich für den Umweltschutz und die Rechte der indigenen Bevölkerung. Familie Am 21. September 1958 heirateten Redford und Lola Van Wagenen, 1985 ließ sich das Paar scheiden. Aus der Ehe gingen vier Kinder hervor: Scott (*/† 1959), Shauna Redford (* 1960), David James Redford (* 1962) und Amy Heart Redford (* 1970). Seit 1996 ist Robert Redford mit der deutschen Malerin Sibylle Szaggars (* 1957) liiert. Ehesegnung und Hochzeit feierten sie am 11. Juli 2009 im Hamburger Hotel „Louis C. Jacob“.2 Redford hat vier Enkelkinder. Werk 1960–1969 Robert Redford in dem Film Tollkühne Flieger Robert Redford stand ab 1960 als TV-Schauspieler vor der Kamera und spielte bis 1964 zahlreiche Rollen in Serien wie Maverick, Perry Mason, Alfred Hitchcock präsentiert oder Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch. 1962 startete er seine Filmkarriere mit dem künstlerisch ambitionierten (Anti-)Kriegsfilm Hinter feindlichen Linien, in dem er einen Soldaten des Korea-Krieges spielte. Dieser Film konnte sich an den Kinokassen nicht durchsetzen. Bei den Dreharbeiten freundete sich Redford mit dem späteren Regisseur Sydney Pollack an, der hier ebenfalls als Filmschauspieler debütierte. Nachdem sich einige Kino-Projekte zerschlagen hatten, drehte Redford 1965 die Kriegskomödie Lage hoffnungslos, aber nicht ernst, in der er einen amerikanischen Soldaten spielte, der während des Zweiten Weltkriegs von einem deutschen Sonderling (Alec Guinness) im Keller versteckt wird. Dieser in Deutschland gedrehte Film kam weder bei der Kritik noch beim Publikum gut an. Auch das Filmdrama Ein Mann wird gejagt (1966), in dem Redford als flüchtiger Sträfling zu sehen war, blieb trotz profilierter Besetzung (u.a. Marlon Brando und Jane Fonda) weit hinter den kommerziellen Erwartungen zurück. Verdammte, süße Welt (1965) war der erste von zwei Filmen, die Redford mit der damals sehr populären Natalie Wood, einer ehemaligen Schulkameradin von der Van Nuys High School, drehte. Sie ist stellt mit 27 Jahren eine 15-jährige dar, die von einer Hollywood-Karriere träumt. 1966 standen die beiden Darsteller in Dieses Mädchen ist für alle, der Adaption eines Tennessee Williams-Dramas, erneut zusammen vor der Kamera. Mit diesem Film begann Redford seine jahrzehntelange Zusammenarbeit mit Regisseur Sydney Pollack. Mit Natalie Wood blieb er bis zu deren Tod im Jahr 1981 eng befreundet. Keiner der beiden Filme konnte sich an der Kasse durchsetzen. Nachdem Redfords erste Filme gefloppt hatten und er sich zunächst nicht als Filmschauspieler hatte etablieren können, gelang ihm 1967 mit der Adaption des Theaterstücks Barfuß im Park der Durchbruch zum Kino-Star. In dieser populären Neil-Simon-Komödie hatte der Darsteller bereits als Broadway-Schauspieler einen großen Erfolg gefeiert. In der Hollywood-Adaption war der 31-jährige Darsteller an der Seite von Jane Fonda zu sehen und konnte sich durch seinen Auftritt als spießiger Anwalt, der "barfuß im Park" spazieren geht, in Hollywood etablieren. Redford war 1967 auch im Gespräch für die Hauptrolle in Die Reifeprüfung. Regisseur Mike Nichols glaubte jedoch, dass er der Falsche sei, um einen verklemmten jungen Mann darzustellen, der Probleme mit dem anderen Geschlecht hat. In dieser Rolle gelang schließlich Dustin Hoffman der Durchbruch. 1969 drehte Redford drei Filme, von denen Blutige Spur und Schussfahrt, zwei inhaltlich ambitionierte Dramen, an den Kinokassen floppten. Sein Auftritt in der Westernkomödie Zwei Banditen jedoch machte Redford endgültig zu einem der führenden Hollywood-Stars. Seine Gage war mit diesem Film auf 150.000 Dollar gestiegen. Unter der Regie von George Roy Hill verkörperte er in Zwei Banditen den schweigsamen Revolverhelden Sundance Kid an der Seite von Paul Newman, der die eigentliche Hauptrolle des Bandenchefs Butch Cassidy spielte. Zunächst war ein etablierter Star wie Steve McQueen, Warren Beatty oder Jack Lemmon für die Rolle des Sundance Kid vorgesehen. Zwei Banditen traf den liberalen Zeitgeist der späten 1960er Jahre und zeigte die beiden Zug- und Bankräuber Butch und Sundance als sympathische, fast hippiehafte Antihelden, die schließlich von einem riesigen Polizeiaufgebot zusammengeschossen werden. Dieser Film avancierte zu einem der größten Kassenerfolge der späten 1960er Jahre und verfestigte bei einem weltweiten Publikum Redfords Image als Frauenschwarm und romantischer Held. Mit Paul Newman blieb er zeitlebens eng befreundet. ab 1970 1973 drehten die beiden Darsteller, wieder unter der Regie von George Roy Hill, die Gaunerkomödie Der Clou, die zu einem der erfolgreichsten Filme der 1970er Jahre avancierte. Redford erhielt für die Darstellung des Trickbetrügers Hooker seine bislang einzige Oscar-Nominierung als Schauspieler (Redford und Newman wollten nach Der Clou ihre erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit fortsetzen, fanden aber kein geeignetes Projekt mehr). 1972 spielte Robert Redford in Bill McKay – Der Kandidat einen idealistischen jungen Anwalt, der zum Politiker wird. Ab den frühen 1970er Jahren arbeitete Redford verstärkt mit Regisseur Sydney Pollack zusammen, mit dem er mehrere große Kinoerfolge feiern konnte. In dem von Pollack produzierten Western Jeremiah Johnson (geschätztes Budget: 3,5 Mio. Dollar) war er 1972 als zivilisationsmüder Trapper zu sehen, der die Schönheit und Grausamkeit der Rocky Mountains kennenlernt.34 Der Film, der unter anderem auf Redfords Anwesen in Utah gedreht wurde, war kein Kassenschlager, avancierte aber zu einem Klassiker seines Genres. 1973 konnten Pollack, Redford und Barbra Streisand mit dem epischen Liebesfilm So wie wir waren Kasse machen. Auch Pollacks Politthriller Die drei Tage des Condor von 1975 wurde zum Kassenhit. Der große Gatsby (1974, Regie: Jack Clayton) und Tollkühne Flieger (1975, Regie: George Roy Hill) konnten die großen Erwartungen in kommerzieller Hinsicht nicht erfüllen. Trotzdem war Redford nach mehreren Top-Hits in kurzer Folge auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Popularität und zwischen 1973 und 1976 der kassenträchtigste Filmstar. Der blonde, blauäugige Schauspieler mit dem strahlenden Lächeln galt weltweit als Sexsymbol. 1976 betätigte er sich bei Die Unbestechlichen erstmals als Filmproduzent. Der Politthriller beschreibt die Arbeit der Zeitungsreporter Bob Woodward (Redford) und Carl Bernstein (Dustin Hoffman), die in den frühen 1970er Jahren den Watergate-Skandal aufdeckten. Der von Alan J. Pakula inszenierte Film war bei Kritik und Publikum ein großer Erfolg. Redford spielte 1977 in dem mit Stars besetzten Kriegsfilm Die Brücke von Arnheim und trat danach zwei Jahre lang nicht mehr vor eine Filmkamera. 1979 inszenierte Sydney Pollack mit ihm Der elektrische Reiter, in dem er als abgewrackter Rodeoreiter ein wertvolles Pferd aus Las Vegas entführt. 1980 debütierte Redford als Filmregisseur und inszenierte das Sozialdrama Eine ganz normale Familie, in dem er allerdings nicht als Schauspieler auftrat. Für sein Regiedebüt erhielt Redford seinen ersten Oscar. 1980 gründete Robert Redford in seiner Heimat Utah das Sundance Institut, benannt nach seiner Rolle in Zwei Banditen. Ziel des Instituts ist die Förderung unabhängiger Filmemacher und ihrer Werke. Seit 1984 findet das jährliche Sundance Film Festival statt, das im Lauf der Jahre zum wichtigsten Treffpunkt der amerikanischen Independent-Regisseure (Filmemacher, die nicht den Massengeschmack bedienen wollen, sondern an künstlerisch anspruchsvollen Filmen interessiert sind) wurde. In den 1980er Jahren trat Redford nur in vier Filmen auf. In Brubaker spielte er 1980 einen idealistischen Gefängnisdirektor. 1984 war er in Der Unbeugsame als Baseballspieler zu sehen. 1985 konnte er, erneut unter der Regie von Sydney Pollack, in dem epischen Liebesfilm Jenseits von Afrika an der Seite von Meryl Streep einen großen Erfolg verbuchen. 1986 war er in dem romantischen Film Staatsanwälte küsst man nicht zu sehen. 1990 kam es zur sechsten und letzten Zusammenarbeit mit Pollack. Doch Havanna, eine Liebesgeschichte vor dem Hintergrund der kubanischen Revolution, war kommerziell ein Flop. Auch in den 1990er Jahren trat Redford nur sporadisch vor die Kamera und spielte lediglich in fünf Filmen mit. In Sneakers (1992) war er der Chef einer Bande von High-Tech-Einbruchsspezialisten. 1993 machte er Demi Moore das titelgebende Unmoralische Angebot. 1996 spielte er als Fernsehjournalist mit Michelle Pfeiffer in Aus nächster Nähe und 1998 in der erfolgreichen Bestsellerverfilmung Der Pferdeflüsterer erstmals unter eigener Regie. Seit 2000 trat er unter anderem in den Filmen Die letzte Festung (2001) und in dem Spionagefilm Spy Game (2001) auf, in dem er als Lehrmeister von Brad Pitt zu sehen war. Robert Redford hat bislang neun Spielfilme inszeniert: Eine ganz normale Familie (1980), Milagro – Der Krieg im Bohnenfeld (1988), Aus der Mitte entspringt ein Fluß (1992), Quiz Show (1994), Der Pferdeflüsterer (1998), Die Legende von Bagger Vance (2000), Von Löwen und Lämmern (2007), Die Lincoln Verschwörung (2010) und The Company You Keep – Die Akte Grant (2012). 2002 erhielt Redford einen Ehren-Oscar für sein Lebenswerk als Schauspieler, Regisseur und Produzent sowie als Gründer des Sundance Instituts. Engagement für den Umweltschutz Im Jahr 2013 beteiligte er sich als Darsteller von Fernsehspots der Umweltschutzorganisation Natural Resources Defense Council, in denen US-Präsident Barack Obama dazu aufgefordert wurde, Maßnahmen zur Reduktion von Treibhausgasemissionen zu ergreifen. Auch in seinem Blog bei der Huffington Post engagiert er sich für Maßnahmen gegen die globale Erwärmung. Sonstiges Redford kaufte 1969 ein Tal am Fuße des Timpanogos Bergmassivs in den Rocky Mountains. Dort betreibt er eine Luxusherberge namens Sundance Resort. Redford sprach sich 2013 gegen die kontroverse Versteigerung heiliger Objekte der Hopi aus. Er bezeichnete die Versteigerung, die die Hopi und die Menschenrechtsorganisation Survival International versucht hatten zu verhindern, als „Sakrileg“ und als „kriminelle Handlung“. Deutsche Synchronstimmen Seit 1969 wurde Robert Redford in fast all seinen Filmen von Rolf Schult (1927–2013) synchronisiert. In den 1970er Jahren war auch Christian Brückner als deutscher Sprecher des Schauspielers tätig. Obwohl sich Rolf Schult aus Altersgründen von der Synchronarbeit weitgehend zurückgezogen hatte, war er noch bis in die 2000er Jahre als Sprecher von Redford tätig (ab 1979 exklusiv). Im Jahr 2007 befand ein US-amerikanischer Supervisor, nachdem Schult den Trailer zu Redfords neuestem Film bereits synchronisiert hatte, seine Stimme für zu tief, sodass Rolf Schult in Von Löwen und Lämmern durch Kaspar Eichel ersetzt wurde. Schult ist daher nur noch im ersten Trailer zu hören. In seinem Film The Company You Keep – Die Akte Grant aus dem Jahr 2013 wird Redford von Jürgen Heinrich synchronisiert. Auszeichnungen * 1973: Oscar-Nominierung für Der Clou * 1981: Regie-Oscar für Eine ganz normale Familie * 1994: Goldene Himbeere-Nominierung für Ein unmoralisches Angebot * 1995: Oscar-Nominierung für Quiz Show * 2002: Ehrenoscar für sein Lebenswerk * 2010: Ritter der Ehrenlegion Filmografie (Auswahl) Als Schauspieler * 1960: Maverick (Fernsehserie, Folge 03x23) * 1962: Hinter feindlichen Linien (War Hunt) * 1965: Lage hoffnungslos, aber nicht ernst (Situation Hopeless…But Not Serious) * 1965: Verdammte, süße Welt (Inside Daisy Clover) * 1966: Dieses Mädchen ist für alle (This Property is Condemned) * 1966: Ein Mann wird gejagt (The Chase) * 1967: Barfuß im Park (Barefoot in the Park) * 1969: Zwei Banditen (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid) * 1969: Blutige Spur (Tell Them Willie Boy Is Here) * 1969: Schußfahrt (Downhill Racer) * 1970: Stromer der Landstraße (Little Fauss and Big Halsy) * 1972: Jeremiah Johnson * 1972: Vier schräge Vögel (The Hot Rock) * 1972: Bill McKay – Der Kandidat (The Candidate) * 1973: Der Clou (The Sting) * 1973: So wie wir waren (The Way We Were) * 1974: Der große Gatsby (The Great Gatsby) * 1975: Die drei Tage des Condor (Three Days of the Condor) * 1975: Tollkühne Flieger (The Great Waldo Pepper) * 1976: Die Unbestechlichen (All the President’s Men) * 1977: Die Brücke von Arnheim (A Bridge Too Far) * 1979: Der elektrische Reiter (The Electric Horseman) * 1980: Brubaker * 1984: Der Unbeugsame (The Natural) * 1985: Jenseits von Afrika (Out of Africa) * 1986: Staatsanwälte küsst man nicht (Legal Eagles) * 1988: Milagro – Der Krieg im Bohnenfeld (The Milagro Beanfield War) * 1990: Havanna (Havana) * 1992: Sneakers – Die Lautlosen (Sneakers) * 1993: Ein unmoralisches Angebot (Indecent Proposal) * 1996: Aus nächster Nähe (Up Close & Personal) * 1998: Der Pferdeflüsterer (The Horse Whisperer) * 2001: Die letzte Festung (The Last Castle) * 2001: Spy Game – Der finale Countdown (Spy Game) * 2004: Anatomie einer Entführung (The Clearing) * 2005: Ein ungezähmtes Leben (An Unfinished Life) * 2007: Von Löwen und Lämmern (Lions for Lambs) * 2012: The Company You Keep – Die Akte Grant (The Company You Keep) * 2013: All Is Lost * 2014: The Return of the First Avenger (Captain America: The Winter Soldier) * 2015: A Walk in the Woods Als Sprecher * 1973: The Language And Music Of The Wolves – Erzähler * 1992: Incident At Oglala – Erzähler * 2004: Scare Planet – Erzähler * 2006: Schweinchen Wilbur und seine Freunde (Charlotte’s Web) – hier nur die Originalstimme von Ike, dem Pferd * 2012: The Movement (Make A Hero) – Erzähler Als Produzent * 1992: Aus der Mitte entspringt ein Fluß (A River Runs Through It) * 1998: Der Pferdeflüsterer (The Horse Whisperer) * 2004: Die Reise des jungen Che (The Motorcycle Diaries) * 2010: Die Lincoln Verschwörung (The Conspirator) * 2012: The Company You Keep – Die Akte Grant (The Company You Keep) * 2015: A Walk in the Woods Als Regisseur * 1980: Eine ganz normale Familie (Ordinary People) * 1988: Milagro – Der Krieg im Bohnenfeld (The Milagro Beanfield War) * 1992: Aus der Mitte entspringt ein Fluß (A River Runs Through It) * 1994: Quiz Show * 1998: Der Pferdeflüsterer (The Horse Whisperer) * 2000: Die Legende von Bagger Vance (Bagger Vance) * 2007: Von Löwen und Lämmern (Lions for Lambs) * 2010: Die Lincoln Verschwörung (The Conspirator) * 2012: The Company You Keep – Die Akte Grant (The Company You Keep) Literatur * Daniel Kothenschulte: Nachbesserungen am amerikanischen Traum. Der Regisseur Robert Redford. Schüren, Marburg 2001, 191 S., ISBN 3-89472-326-2. (Übersetzungen aus dem Amerikanischen von Markus Kothenschulte und Daniela Stein.) 2., erweiterte und überarbeitete Auflage. * Michael Feeney Callan: Robert Redford. Die Biographie. Deutsche Ausgabe: Droemer Verlag, 720 Seiten, 2011, ISBN 978-3-426-27531-3. (Aus dem Englischen von Charlotte Breuer und Norbert Möllemann.) * "Ich habe mich verloren gefühlt". Mit seinem neuen Film erlebt Robert Redford einen späten, großen Triumph. Dafür ist der 77-Jährige beim Dreh an seine Grenzen gegangen. Begegnungen mit einem Mann, für den das Weitermachen alles bedeutet. In: Welt am Sonntag, 5. Januar 2014, S. 18. (Interview mit Robert Redford von Hanns-Georg Rodek und Martin Scholz) Filmdokumentationen * Robert Redford – Ein unabhängiger Geist. Dokumentarfilm von Herbert Krill, Deutschland 2003, 77 Minuten QUELLE: WIKIPEDIA Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich